


The Stars Arent As Pretty As You (I'll Look At Them Anyways)

by liviie



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Fluff, M/M, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, No Smut, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: Andrew loves Neil Josten and even I cant explain how much.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	The Stars Arent As Pretty As You (I'll Look At Them Anyways)

Andrew glanced at the passenger seat of the Maserati where Neil usually resides to find Neil already staring at him. Usually, this would result in a glare or "staring", but something about today was different. Andrew felt vulnerable and soft. He felt a sudden need to touch Neil, to hold him like he was fragile. And even worse, Andrew felt the familiar pull in the bottom of his throat, begging him to cry. For what? He does not know. 

Maybe it was because Neil was still here. Because he stayed by Andrew's side and not only lived but… loved Andrew. Or maybe because Andrew, among other people in his life, never thought he'd get this far. Never thought he could have _this_. Have blue eyes and Auburn curls. God and this feeling that seems to only grow stronger around the idiot. 

When Neil only grinned as if he wasn't causing the most chaos in Andrew's brain since the drugs, Andrew almost smiled back. It was the little things like that, that have become harder to control around Neil. No longer could Andrew repress the burning on his ears when he was flustered or the stupid shimmer in his eyes when he was amused. Something in Neil found those quirks and exploited them, and something in Andrew let it happen. 

Because when Neil notices Andrew doing these things, he smiles like he won the lottery. Sometimes when Andrew furries his brow in annoyance, Neil laughs and softly smooths the wrinkles between them. Like it's his job. 

On bad days, Neil will see Andrew's anger and get _concerned._ Not even for himself; Neil gets concerned for Andrew. As if Andrew isn't the one who drugged the idiot and then threatened him. As if Andrew hasn't hurt Neil so much already. Neil, instead of realizing all of this, asks him if he is okay. Or worse- he asks if Andrew needs him. 

And that's what scares Andrew the most. He needs Neil more than he could ever describe. He needs his stupidly cold feet to touch his calves when they cuddle. Andrew needs Neil's coffee breath in the morning. He needs Neil's scars under his hands and his giggles when Kevin rants. 

Andrew needs Neil, and Neil is more than happy to need Andrew back. To _want_ Andrew back. 

So instead of falling into Neil's unrealistically blue eyes, Andrew looks ahead at the road. Although the night sky was nothing compared to Neil, Andrew pretended to be infatuated with it. Pretending the stars were the annoying twinkle in Neil's eyes instead of just gas exploding space. 

When they arrived home, Andrew basically ran to his room. Hoping Neil was behind him and didn't see Andrew as running away from their nothing, but rather towards it. And Neil did follow, like he said he always would. 

"Yes or no, Neil?" 

"Yes, always," Neil answered, like he said he would. Like Andrew knew he would. 

When they kissed, it was soft and slow. Like it was the first time they did this and it _had_ to be perfect. And it was. 

Then Andrew pulled away and pointed to the bed, "Lay down." 

Neil did as he was told because his spine was pudding when it came to Andrew. Then he waited for Andrew to join him under the comforter. 

Together, they laid in the dark room entwined from the arms to their toes. Breathing the same air and sharing the same warmth. The world seemed so small from their little piece of it. 

"You're amazing too, Junkie." 

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about that 'Drew." 

Andrew let out a soft huff on Neil's chest, "You aren't. I can do whatever I want." 

Neil dug his nose in Andrew's soft curls and sighed, "Goodnight." 

Andrew didn't respond, but his right hold on Neil's waist tightened just a bit. 

He thought, maybe, he could pretend for just a moment that he could have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt sad about minecraft roleplay so I wrote a happy fluff fic lmaoo  
> Sorry it's short!  
> Friend my discord livii#8418 cause idk anyone in this fandom and its sad
> 
> Comments give me the will to live so tell me I'm pretty down below <3


End file.
